A water closet flange is used to mount a toilet to the floor and connects a toilet drain to a drain pipe in the floor. In particular, the toilet is bolted to the water closet flange and the water closet flange is connected to the floor surrounding the drain pipe.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the exemplary embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designates like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.